Blood
by Heosic-chan
Summary: Kankuro recouperating in the hospital. Little bit of Neji/Kanky for the curious. Fluff.


Random oneshot I found in my files. Little bit of Neji/Kankiness for those who appreciate my madness.

* * *

Kanky POV

I never really noticed blood before. Sure I'd seen it; with a brother like Gaara it was inevitable. That had been from a different standpoint though. It's different when the blood pouring out of a wound is yours, instead of some poor sucker who just happened to piss your brother off.

Thanks to the poison circulating through my body, I can't feel the pain. Everything's numb... I look at my hand lying in front of my face, and for some reason the crimson stains on it fascinate me. I know that the blood came from my side, and that more is leaking out, and there's nothing I can do, nothing… Wait. Is someone there, or am I hallucinating…? Can't focus… Everything's so… dark…

"…up."

I shifted almost imperceptibly. Where was I? How did I... Wait, shouldn't I be dead now? I try to move again and let out a hiss as needles of pain shoot through my side. I notice that I have one of those oxygen mask things on. My body doesn't really want to move either… wait, I'm in a hospital? How did I get here?

"Wake up, dammit!"

So I hadn't been hallucinating…

"S-shut up… t-to damn loud…"

I hear footsteps come over and a familiar hand brushes my bangs off my forehead. It's amazing how that hand could stop someone's heart with ease, and yet be so very gentle…

"Idiot. You've been out for a week. Tsunade barely saved you, another minute and the poison wouldn't have accepted the antidote in time. You needed a blood transfusion too, thanks to the fucking hole you managed to get in your side. Also, the poison residue is making the wound heal slower."

If I could have found the strength to open my eyes, I would have rolled them. I apparently come back from the brink of death, and all _he_ can do is insult me. Not that I expected anything else from him; this is just part of how our relationship works. I notice someone else entering the room.

"Is he awake? All right lover boy, clear out. If you eavesdrop I'll kill you. Shoo."

I snigger quietly as I imagine the look he must have on his face. Temari always scared the shit out of him… and takes sadistic pleasure in doing so. He leaves, and Temari pulls a chair up to the bed.

"Glad to see you back in the world of the living. What's with you and getting poisoned by people? I thought you were more skilled than that."

Ouch. Trust her to be blunt… It does make me wonder how worried she actually was. The more worried she is over injuries, the crueler she is afterwards. I think it's to motivate me to get better by crushing my ego into itty bitty pieces.

"FYI, he's the one that found you. He didn't leave your side at all when you came back from the surgery."

"W-what would… you have done… if he d-didn't visit…?"

I swear I could _feel_ the scary glint in her eye.

"Well he did, so for now he can continue to live."

No wonder she scares the poor guy.

"Anyway, you should get all the tubes and crap out in the next two days, but you won't be up and about or taking any missions for a while. I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind if you decided to rehabilitate here."

Sometimes I really love my siblings. Of course, that decision probably wasn't just for my benefit… my staying here will give both of my siblings an excellent excuse to come visit their lovers. It all works out in end, right?

Neji POV

A whole fucking week. A week to think over everything…

What if Lee and I hadn't been patrolling the area for rumored missing nin? What if I hadn't spotted him with my Byakugan? What if Tsunade hadn't been on hand?

…What if he had died?

I shake my head vehemently; it doesn't do any good to think of that now. What matters now is that… he pulled through okay. I didn't let him die…

WHAM

'_OW.'_

"Tsk. Letting your guard down Neji? I dunno… do you even deserve my brother if you can't notice someone right behind you?"

Oh gods, its HER. I cringe inside; why does he have to have one of the scariest sisters to ever walk the earth, and who just happens to not trust me?

"Temari-san… was it really necessary to hit me?"

She pretends to think, putting a hand to her chin.

"Hmm… yes. I still haven't forgiven you, you know. You get off lightly this time because you managed to save him. Consider yourself lucky."

I do. I've been on the opposite side of her fan before; it was… unpleasant, to say the least. Back then I deserved it though…

"Go back in, he wants to see you. I'll be outside, so don't you dare do anything to aggravate his injuries. Got it? You know what I mean. Nothing inappropriate!"

For this woman, once trust is broken it's almost impossible to get it back. I care for him as much as she does, but does she acknowledge that?

…Okay, maybe she does, but it doesn't stop her from harassing me. Just great.

She practically kicks me back into the room. I can see my _loving_ boyfriend laughing his ass off already. Well, as much as he can while injured. Really, I get abused by his sister and he laughs at me. How mean…

"Aw, stop pouting Neji. She'll get nicer… eventually. I think."

"I am NOT pouting."

"…Yes you are."

Hyuuga's do not pout. We… scowl and…stuff. But NO pouting!

…He's laughing at me. I can _feel_ it.


End file.
